


游戏人生（全）

by sunasama



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 昕博 - Freeform, 框圈, 獒龙, 胖雨 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasama/pseuds/sunasama
Summary: 写在前面：本篇脑洞来自于综艺《明星大侦探》，没看过这节目的也没关系，具体人物及规则会在正文中说明。全文背景非AU，但游戏内容为AU背景。CP:獒龙 昕博 胖雨，本篇可能CP向不明显，剧情为主游戏剧情和逻辑BUG都是我的锅~





	

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：本篇脑洞来自于综艺《明星大侦探》，没看过这节目的也没关系，具体人物及规则会在正文中说明。
> 
> 全文背景非AU，但游戏内容为AU背景。
> 
> CP:獒龙 昕博 胖雨，本篇可能CP向不明显，剧情为主
> 
> 游戏剧情和逻辑BUG都是我的锅~

【接上一期结尾】

许昕：你们俩怎么还在？

张继科：没人规定嘉宾只能参加一次吧，我们再来一次。

方博：难得何老师和撒老师都不在，我要当侦探！该我当一次了吧。

马龙：我觉得我也可以试试的。

许昕抢先一步抢到卡片：我上一次发挥不好，没过瘾，再让我一次。

方博：我抗议！

许昕：抗议无效，嘿嘿，下一次让你试哈，选角色选角色。

张继科：我看看……狂霸酷炫的销售经理，这什么形容这是！

马龙：拿了就不能换，你就那个了，我看我选高冷精干的技术部长怎么样？高冷是啥意思？

方博：我上次选了个有钱的，这次选个没钱的。

许昕：哈哈哈哈哈老司机！

方博：滚，这叫沉稳老练的司机。

张继科：看不出沉稳老练来。

 

【切VCR】

周雨：大家好，我是乒乓球运动员周雨，这次据说昕哥和博哥他们人手不足哈哈，我们也来撑场，第一次参加还有点紧张。

樊振东：是啊，大家好，我是乒乓球运动员樊振东，好像科哥和龙队也在的。

周雨：对，看来我们这次是内战啊，我看角色的话，小胖这个适合你。

樊振东：踏实可爱的实习员工？？

周雨：我就选这个聪明勤恳的经理助理好了。

 

【镜头回到大厅】

 

方博：下一次我们要加油了，第一次说这个还挺怪的哈，恩，感谢巨鲸电视为新一代生而一样对我们节目的大力支持；以及荣幸手机77，不对，荣幸77手机，明星探案专用神器，我们的口号是——

众人：大白吧，真相！

 

【惯例片头及开场旁白】

本节目一共有六位明星玩家，在每期设置的游戏剧情中分别扮演侦探和嫌疑人两种角色。  
五位嫌疑人中隐藏着一名真正的凶手，只有凶手可以说谎，只有找到真正的凶手，玩家才获胜。  
游戏设置侦探酬金，玩家获胜，侦探获得两根金条，玩家分别获得一根金条；凶手成功隐藏身份，则拿走全部金条。

 

【短片剧情】

繁华都市里，华灯初上。

荣幸大厦13层，业内有名的游戏工作室，“MG工作室”正坐落在那里。  
虽然已经是下班的高峰期，但是这间工作室却丝毫没有休息的迹象。

工作室的经理甄帅正在自己的办公室里打着电话。  
“对对，没错，今天请您吃饭您没有赏光，明天的新品发布会可一定要赏光到场，谢谢谢谢，到时候一定敬您一杯，好的，再见。”

甄经理放下电话，端起桌上的酒杯灌下一口，想起一会还要参加的会议，他又放下酒杯寻找抽屉里的解酒药。

吞下药片后，预想的症状缓解并没有到来，头却反而越来越晕。甄老板似乎察觉出了一丝不对，但为时已晚。  
他最终还是被拖入了沉沉的黑暗之中。

 

【画面转回现场】

 

周助理正在经理办公室门口徘徊，时不时往里看一眼，身后的樊实习正在越过他的肩膀往里面看。

周助理转身捂住樊实习的眼睛，说道：“小孩子别看。”  
“我已经不是小孩子啦！”樊实习撇嘴。  
办公室门口的另一边，龙技术一脸严肃的皱着眉，旁边的张销售则在不耐烦的看表。

“这侦探怎么还不来，知不知道我们时间多宝贵。”

话音刚落，一袭正装的许侦探再次晃了进来。  
“我仿佛听见有人在抱怨我。”许昕习惯性伸手去推眼镜，结果戳了个空，略尴尬的甩了甩手，“是谁报的案啊？”

“老想着耍什么帅。”马龙憋笑，“恩，周助理吧好像是。”  
周助理举起手，“是我是我，我报的案。”  
“说说情况。”  
“是这样。”周助理边说边带着许侦探及众人走进经理办公室，“甄经理通知我们8点开会，但是我们都到会议室，他却一直没出现，所以我就来看看，敲了半天没人开门，我进来就看到他坐在椅子上，我以为他睡着了，结果一推他就倒下去了。”

“这比上次那个看着顺眼多了。”张销售指着模拟死者的假人，冲龙技术说道，“没有血迹。”  
龙技术看了一眼之后松了口气。

死者（NPC）倒在自己的办公椅里，周围非常的整齐，没有血迹也没有争执的迹象，办公桌上放着一个酒杯，里面还有未喝完的小半杯酒。

许侦探正想进一步查看死者的时候，门口又传来一把声音。  
“你们好了没？我在外面等半天了。”

许侦探白了一眼门口的人，“你谁？”  
“我们司机。”樊实习走过去，笑着说，“老司机！”  
“我是方司机！！”

“没有明显伤痕也没有血迹，周围可疑的就是这半杯酒。”许侦探低头看死者，“现场我们等会再看，先找个地方说说话吧。”

“那就去会议室吧。”  
周助理带着众人走了出去。

 

【不在场证明阐述】

许昕：我们今天都是正装，感觉像是黑社会集会。

周雨：侦探你这就不对了，我们是正经公司。

许昕：正经公司，你们老板叫甄帅啊。

方博：对啊，你不知道我们老板年轻有为，在业内那是知名的人物我跟你说。不过敢在我们面前叫甄帅他也是很有胆量。

马龙：噗——

张继科对马龙笑：你这高冷人设没坚持几分钟就崩了。

马龙：我实在不习惯他们这人设。

许昕：我们这是个严肃正经的节目好吧，恩，说说你们最后一次见到你们老板到最后发现他死亡的这段时间里，在干什么，恩，老司机先开始吧。

方博：方司机！

许昕：就冲这名字我都得给你投一票。

方博：滚！我今天是下午5点半送我们经理参加一个饭局，7点半左右回来的，期间肯定是车里等着呗，送他回来就去休息室，头疼犯了就想着稍微休息会。

许昕：中途回来过吗？

方博：6点40左右回来给经理拿了一趟信用卡，他忘在自己抽屉里了。

许昕：那，下一个，报案人，说说。

周雨：恩……我是经理助理，叫周助理，我应该是下午5点半最后一次见到他，让我通知晚上8点开会。

许昕：8点开什么会？

周雨：我们明天有个新游戏，《天师奇谈》的发布会，今天晚上大概就是最后一次核对发布会细节什么的吧。

许昕：看起来其他人也都是5点半左右最后一次见到他？

众人点头。

许昕：那5点半到8点之间的这段时间你都在干什么？

周雨：6点到6点半的时候我在外面吃饭，回来之后就去经理办公室送晚上会议要用的资料，他不在，其余时间都在我自己办公室里。

许昕：那下一个，龙技术。

马龙，我是技术部长龙技术，名字真奇怪哈，我6点左右去过一趟经理办公室，不过没人我就走了，之后6点半吧，继科儿，恩，张销售，叫我一起吃饭，出门的时候刚好碰到周助理回来，最后我俩可能7点左右回来的。

许昕：你们俩之后就都在办公室了？

张继科：我7点一刻左右去经理办公室想问问他明天发布会到场的最终人员名单，我是销售部经理嘛，这涉外问题都得我来操心。

许昕：那还真是辛苦你了。

张继科：我怎么听出点嘲讽的味道来？

许昕装没听见：还有谁，哦，胖实习。

周雨大笑，樊振东差点呛住：哥，请叫我樊实习，谢谢。看名字就知道我是这个实习生，很可怜。一般按照惯例，加班的话我就要给各位前辈领导们泡咖啡，所以我吃完饭回来就给周助理，龙技术，张销售还有甄经理各送了一杯，经理不在我就端回来自己喝了，时间大概是7点10分吧。

许昕：好吧，就目前来看，你们都在甄经理不在的时候去过他办公室，而且呢，我们现在还不确定死因。

马龙点头：没有外伤，但是死亡时间肯定是他回来之后，7点半到8点这段时间。

许昕：桌上还有半杯酒，你们经理身上也有很大的酒味，不过他之前是去了饭局嘛，可以理解，看起来像是酒精中毒，意外，但是咱们这节目不可能是意外了，所以……凶手就在你们之中！

方博：哇，你分析的好有道理，我竟然无法反驳。

许昕瞪了方博一眼：更多的信息就看之后的搜证吧。

 

【第一轮现场搜证】

 

六名玩家分为两组，轮流取证，限时十分钟。每人可拍摄十张照片。

搜证分组为：第一组许昕、张继科、马龙，第二组方博、周雨、樊振东。

 

【第一组进场】

许昕走在最前面，说道：“为了节省时间最好是咱们分开工作呗。”  
“还用你说。”张继科搭着马龙肩膀，说，“龙我们先翻谁的房间？”

“说的就是你俩！分开工作！知不知道啥叫分开！！”  
“我就是想跟你分开。”张继科一脸的理所当然。

马龙笑着拉张继科走，“我想看看方司机的房间。”  
许昕无奈，只好自己往案发现场走。

甄经理的办公室比较整齐，许昕打开一边的展柜，里面有不少各式的酒瓶，红酒，还有不少洋酒。  
“哇，有钱人。”许昕嘀咕着，又从文件柜的抽屉里，翻出一个文件袋。  
他拆开，发现里面是版权证明书，许昕拿出手机拍了下来。

他转身来到办公桌的电脑前，打开电脑，果然有版权证明书里的几款游戏简介，另外一个文件夹里，是第二天新手游发布会的详细资料，说是详细资料，其实也就是一页关于新手游《天师奇谈》的介绍。  
许昕再次拍了一张，之后他找到了甄经理的手机，里面有各种聚会的照片，还有各种跟美女的合照，还有好多暧昧短信。  
“啧啧，有钱人。”许昕摇头。

 

马龙拉着张继科往方司机的办公室走，途中路过自己办公室的时候看到办公桌上放着一张照片。  
他走过去拿起来冲着张继科招手，张继科接过来看，笑着说，“这PS的水平还是这么好笑啊，诶，不过他这是从哪儿抠出来咱俩小时候的照片的。”  
“不知道，不过挺好玩。”  
马龙将照片放回原处，就听见许昕在另一边大喊，“你们俩别玩了，找线索啊！”

方司机的办公室更简洁，连台电脑都没有，办公桌上倒是有个大茶缸。  
张继科拍了一张，说“还说不是老司机。”  
马龙憋笑，在另一边的柜子里翻腾，衣服文件，给汽车加油的发票一大推东西，没什么特别的，另外还有一张聘用书，时间是1年前。

张继科拉开抽屉，倒是看到一张报纸。  
“诶你看，这有张报纸。”

【单独陈述】  
马龙：报纸的内容说的是1年前的一场车祸，司机当时肇事逃逸，但是几天之后又自首了，然后肇事司机就是我们公司原来的司机，方司机1年前才来公司的，刚好就是那场车祸之后的事，但是方司机为什么留着这个报道就很值得推敲了。

 

“继科儿你到对面看看。”马龙说着拍下报纸的照片，觉得时间有点紧张。  
张继科转身到对面周助理的办公室。  
周助理办公桌上有一张调职申请，申请调职到技术部，但是被甄经理驳回了。  
“小雨想调到你们技术部去。”张继科冲马龙喊，“他怎么不来我们销售部？”  
“他申请了？”马龙在对面问。  
“对啊，不过没批准。”

张继科又翻了翻旁边的垃圾桶，看到有两张购物小票。  
“哈哈哈哈，他中午吃的海鲜拉面。”  
“你好好找！”马龙喊道。

许昕拿着一个药瓶，冲他俩说，“看我找到了这个。”  
“什么？”张继科没抬头，“在哪儿找到的？”  
“甄经理的抽屉里，药瓶。”  
马龙走过去，“什么药？”  
“解酒药。”许昕摇了摇，“空的。”

【单独陈述】  
许昕：空药瓶我觉得应该是重要线索，不过我觉得科哥今天奇奇怪怪的，不好好找线索，老是跟龙队捣乱，很可疑。

“你的时间还剩下三分钟。”

 

许昕转身走进张销售的房间，抬眼就是满柜子的奖杯。

“销售之星啊哈哈哈。”许昕边拍照片边笑，但是他马上就发现，还有许多无关销售的。  
“电竞新锐运动员，哇哦。单挑之王，这个厉害了。”许昕嘀咕着，又冲张继科喊了声，“你以前职业打游戏啊？”  
“对啊。”张继科回道，“单挑之王我跟你说。”

“所以不好好上学。”马龙在另一边接话。  
“对对，你最聪明了，所以你是技术部长我只能当销售。”张继科笑道。

许昕翻个白眼。

“十秒倒计时开始，十，九，八……”

“诶呦。”张继科此时已经在樊实习的抽屉里拿出一张通知单，听见倒计时，赶紧拍了下来。

“三，二，一。时间到，请离开现场。”

【单独陈述】  
张继科：最后一刻我看到了这个樊实习有一份通知，就是甄经理给他发的实习期试用不合格的这个通知，还好来得及拍下来。

 

【第二组进场】

方博一副经验者的样子对另外两个人说，“我们最好是分开找，找的时候呢，越隐蔽的地方找到的线索更重要。”

周雨和樊振东点头。  
“那我看张销售的办公室吧。”樊振东边说边走进去，另一边周雨也进了龙技术的办公室。

“哇，好多照片哈哈哈哈，龙队还有科哥的合照。”周雨兴致勃勃的看着说道。  
“又是他俩的合影啊？”方博走过来看了下，“喂喂你们道具组走点心行不行，除了这个小时候的照片是新P的，其他都是上一期的啊，你们可真会省事。”  
“上一期？”周雨疑惑。  
“对啊，上一次的照片都在你科哥的房间，这次在龙队哈哈哈。”方博小声跟周雨说，“他俩上一期就有一腿。”

听到他俩嘀嘀咕咕的樊振东不明所以的往这边蹭，让方博给堵了回去，“大人的事小孩不要听。”  
樊振东无奈转回身继续翻找张销售的办公室。  
“雨哥，电脑有密码啊。”樊振东冲着周雨喊道，“这怎么看？”  
“试试科哥的生日？”周雨回答。  
“周围也有可能有别的跟数字有关的。”方博也在另一边回答。

樊振东首先就试了生日，没想到竟然打开了，他暗自高兴了会儿，然后就看到上面张销售对樊实习的聘用推荐。  
“科哥真好，可惜你晚了一步。”樊振东摇头叹息。

 

周雨没把多余时间放在照片上，他转身开始在龙技术办公室搜索。  
他在办公桌的抽屉里找到了一张《天师奇谈》的测试报告，报告书上明确指出该游戏存在BUG，应该推迟发布时间，但是在经理批注上被驳回了。  
“这个应该拍一下。”周雨说着，掏出手机拍了下来。

方博在甄经理那转了一转，然后也来到了的张销售的办公室。  
他在沙发底下看到一个文件袋，掏出来发现果然里面有内容，是医院的诊断书，说明张销售的手因受伤不能再从事电竞运动员的工作，时间是5年前。

【单独陈述】  
方博：张销售因为受伤不能从事他电竞运动员的工作，所以才来到我们公司，那么他的手是怎么受伤的我待会得好好问问他。

“你的时间还剩下5分钟。”

 

樊振东被突发的提示音吓了一跳，不小心打翻了张销售办公桌上的笔筒，从里面滚出一个白色小药瓶。  
樊振东“哎呦”一声，决定把自己意外收获拍下来。

与此同时，周雨在龙技术的办公室里没了方向。  
“抽屉锁着怎么办？”  
“肯定有地方藏着钥匙。”方博一边喊道，“周围仔细找！”

周雨开展地毯式搜索，终于在办公椅下面发现藏着一把钥匙。  
“藏得够深的。”  
钥匙果然打开了龙技术的抽屉。

周雨翻开里面的文件，发现是一份的申请书。

【单独陈述】  
周雨：是龙技术的申请，关于技术部门资金短缺的问题，向公司申请研究资金，申请金额是50万，但是审批下来的金额只有5万，我们经理真狠啊。

“你的时间还剩下1分钟。”

“时间不够啊。”周雨边说边加快手上的速度。  
樊振东转身跑进方司机的办公室，展开快速搜索，除了报纸外又发现一个盒子，有密码。  
“有密码啊，博哥。”

“自己想啊。”方博幸灾乐祸，“我的线索你还问我，自己找！！”  
樊振东撇嘴，开始试各种数字组合。

 

“十秒倒计时开始，十，九，八……”

樊振东又试了几个，却怎么也猜不对，“这可怎么办？！”

“三，二，一。时间到，请离开现场。”

【单独陈述】  
樊振东：哎呀我死活猜不对博哥那个小盒子的密码，藏得这么严实肯定是很重要的线索，真可惜！

 

【第一次集中推理】  
根据搜集到的证据，完成推理。

 

许昕再一次站在黑板前，摸着下巴说道：“我们来看看人物关系，首先，甄是所有人的上司，但是，他这个上司显然不是很得人心。  
跟周助理的矛盾主要是周助理想要调职，但是并未被批准。  
跟方司机目前没有明显的矛盾指向，但是方司机跟前任司机的有什么关系，为什么会留着那张有关车祸报道的报纸呢？  
而樊实习已经快要度过实习期，但是却没有被甄录用。  
龙技术显然也跟甄有着经济上的矛盾，而且，明显龙技术对于他们的新手游发布是持不赞同态度的。  
最后张销售目前我又要打上一个大大的问号了，因为就现在的证据来看，张销售并没有跟甄有直接的矛盾，但是我怀疑他手受伤肯定有些关联。  
恩，目前就是这样，现在，可以叫出嫌疑人了！”

“我又是问号？”张继科撑着脸拄着桌子，“你这水平不怎么样。”  
“身为嫌疑人质疑侦探的水平，很好，你先来。”许昕将屏幕遥控扔给张继科。

“怕你。”张继科起身，将自己拍到的照片显示到面前的屏幕上展示给大家，“我来重点说一下有关周助理的线索吧，首先我在周助理办公室，看到一张调职申请，而且是一张已经被甄经理驳回的调职申请。”

“没错。”周雨点点头，“我是想调到技术部去。”  
“为什么？”许昕问到。  
“我来公司已经有一段时间了，而且我之前学的专业也是有关游戏开发这一类的，所以我想调职去技术部。”周雨摊了摊手，“而且我们经理，你们知道，很麻烦，所以我也不太想做他的助理。”

张继科点头，继续他的线索展示，“还有，周助理的垃圾桶里还有几张购物小票，其中有一张诊所的收据。”  
“我感冒了。”周雨说道，“中午吃完饭我就在附近的诊所里看了下。”  
“所以，你也有药。”  
“对，开了感冒药。”

“最后，我在樊实习的房间里，看到了甄给樊实习发的一张通知单。”张继科看了看樊振东，“但是其实，我有给樊实习写推荐信，推荐他进入我们公司工作。”  
“没错，我就是在张销售手底下实习的。”樊振东举起手，“科哥你真好！科哥你最棒！”  
“不要夸我，我会骄傲。”张继科指着樊振东得意的笑了笑，“好了，我目前掌握的线索就这些。”

许昕了然：“那下一个……老司机你来吧。”

“方司机。”方博习惯性反驳，起身接过屏幕遥控，“我首先在甄经理的办公室转了转，从现场留下的酒杯，以及柜子里罗列的大量的酒来看，我们经理看来是有酗酒的习惯，手机里也有很多跟不同女孩的暧昧短信，合照什么的。”  
“就是有钱人的生活。”许昕补充，“我也看到了。”

“当然，最重要的一点是，我在张销售的办公室发现了一张诊断书，是说你的手因为伤病不能再当电竞选手，而且我发现你获得单挑之王和你的手受伤是同一年。”方博抿了抿嘴，“张销售能否给我们解释一下。”  
“这个可以说啊，没啥见不得人的。”张继科敲了敲着面前的的桌子，十分坦荡，“我之前是做电竞选手的，水平那是不用说，不过在我状态最好的那年，就是拿到单挑之王之后，我被人袭击了，然后手受伤我就退役了呗。”  
“那袭击你的人是谁你知道吗？”方博问道。  
“不知道。”张继科回答，“当时我先被人敲昏，钱包手机什么的都不见了，我醒来之后才发现我左手受伤严重，当时也报了警，不过警察当做抢劫处理的。”  
“你不知道是谁袭击你。”许昕思考了下，觉得不一定这么简单，“但是线索既然出现，那肯定跟甄有关系的。”  
“那我们不妨大胆假设，甄跟张销售的手伤是有关联的。”方博直视张继科，“那么你的嫌疑目前是比较重的。”

“可是科哥并不知道是不是甄导致的。”周雨皱起眉头。  
“问题是，如果他是凶手，那他也是可以说谎的。”方博提醒。  
张继科挑了挑眉，但没说话。

“下一个，谁来？”许昕问。  
“我来吧。”樊振东起身笑着说，“既然说到科哥了，我也有个线索跟大家分享一下。”  
“除了张销售给我写的推荐信以外呢，就是这个，药瓶。”樊振东指了指照片上的白色小瓶，“没有标签说是什么药，这是我在张销售办公桌上的笔筒里翻到的。”  
周雨笑起来，“明明是你不小心撞翻笔筒才看到的。”  
“雨哥！”樊振东不满的撅起嘴，“我好不容易找到个重要的线索！”  
许昕也笑着说：“恩恩，挺重要的。张销售同志，有没有什么要解释的。”

张继科刚要开口，却被马龙先一步打断了。  
“这个是我放的。”马龙举起手示意了一下，在众人怀疑的眼光中解释起来，“是止疼片，继科儿，额……是张销售手受伤之后留下的后遗症，他又不爱吃药，说看见就心烦，我就给他塞在笔筒里，他疼得狠了就会自己翻出来。”  
“对，就是这样。”张继科摊开手，一脸的得意。  
许昕表示没眼看，低头说道：“看来这瓶药张销售和龙技术都是可以拿到的。”  
“还有谁……”话还没说完，许昕就看到周雨已经站起来。

“那说到龙技术了，我掌握了些关于龙技术的线索。”周雨抿了抿嘴，整理了下自己的思路，“首先就是，办公室里很多张销售和龙技术的合影，甚至还有小时候的合照。啊，顺便一说，毫无PS痕迹。”  
马龙似乎也想起了那些合照，笑了起来，“我们俩是发小嘛。”  
“关系特别好。”张继科挑着嘴角补充。  
“博哥说你俩有一腿。”周雨眨了眨眼睛。  
“谁、谁说了。”方博赶紧解释，“我、我说的是、是上一期。”  
“上一期是事实，你紧张什么？”马龙越发觉得好笑，“不过这次，这么说吧，我跟张销售从小一起长大，家离得近，上学也一起，后来高中的时候张销售不好好学习，成天打游戏，最后还跑去当电竞选手，所以后来我能在游戏开发技术这方面有成绩，可能也是跟他有一定关系的。”  
“所以，作为公司技术部的部长，你是无法接受有重大BUG的游戏推出上市的吧。”周雨突然话锋一转，“我在你的抽屉里看到了《天师奇谈》这个游戏的测评结果，是不能上市的，对吧？”  
马龙点头：“没错。”  
“既然游戏测试不合格，那怎么临到游戏发布之前才发现？”周雨想不通的摇头，“据我所知咱们公司前几个自行开发制作的游戏，一经上市都是广受好评，从来没有出现过重大问题的。所以新游戏制作开发的时候是有什么问题吗？”  
“其实今天开会之前，我去经理办公室找他也是为了最后再跟他争取一下，取消明天的手游发布会。因为一般经我们公司技术部开发的游戏，绝对不会出现如此重大的BUG问题。”马龙用手中的笔点了点桌面，“但是，《天师奇谈》并不是我们公司自主研发制作的。”  
“关于这点我也发现了。”许昕点头说道，“我在甄的办公室发现了你们公司所有出品游戏的版权证明书，其他游戏都是你们公司注册的版权证明，只有《天师奇谈》是版权转让证明。”  
“对，甄经理从别处低价收购了《天师奇谈》，只是扔给我简单做了下测试，而且也不管测试结果就要上市推广。”  
“那技术部门不就形同虚设？”周雨继续调出另一张照片，“而且，我还发现了这个，龙技术向公司申请研究资金50万，但是审批下来的金额只有5万。”  
“这么说吧，甄经理发现，从别处低价收购游戏版权，然后再由我们公司包装高价上市，这样下来的成本，要比我们自主研发制作低很多。”马龙冲周雨做了个抱歉的表情，“所以你想调到技术部是不可能的，因为技术部很可能面临裁撤。”  
周雨恍然大悟的点头，“我的发现就这些了。”

“那就只剩下龙技术。”许昕抬头看着马龙。  
马龙起身走到会议桌前端，先清了下嗓子。  
方博小声嘟囔起来：“我怎么觉得这场景似曾相识。”  
“有点像龙队给咱开小会的时候。”樊振东回说。

“我看你们都没有谈到关于方司机的线索。”马龙冲着方博笑了笑，“那我就说说。关于方司机呢，我请大家看的是这个，这张报纸上头版头条的这篇文章，是关于咱们公司的上一任司机的一起肇事逃逸事故的报道，上一任司机在撞了人之后逃逸了，但是，几天之后，他又去自首，时间是1年之前，而且结合我在方司机办公室看到的这张聘用书，刚好咱们方司机来公司的时间也是1年之前，那么……”  
“问题来了。”张继科接话，同时也把目光投向方博。  
“就、就知道你们要问这个。”方博略无奈的说，“这个原来的司机，是我叔。”  
“啊？”许昕皱眉。  
“我是来接替他的。”方博挠了挠脸，“你们想的没错，肇事逃逸的不是我叔，是甄经理，然后他给了一大笔钱让我叔替他顶罪，还承诺让我到公司上班，等我叔出来了，也还让他回公司，我叔没孩子，从小最疼我，我当时又找不着工作，他就同意了。”  
“你们似不似傻啊！”许昕拍桌子，“那到时候他不承认咋办。”  
“那我们有证据，签了协议的。”方博信誓旦旦的说，“所以说，我不能杀他对不对，杀了他我不就又要失业？”  
“暂时接受你的说法。”马龙说着，放下手中的遥控，“其他的也没啥了，跟你们都说的差不多。”

“那龙队你给我说下你目前的想法吧。”许昕眉头皱的更深，“我这一圈听下来，感觉更糊涂了。”

“现在似乎每个人的动机都展现出来了。”马龙偏头思考了一瞬，双手撑在会议桌上分析起来，“就目前杀人动机来看，似乎都没有达到需要杀掉他的地步，我给侦探的建议是，肯定还有更深层次的，我们目前没有发现的动机存在，下一轮搜索，需要重点搜查目前动机比较浅显的樊实习，还有周助理。”  
“确实，樊实习和周助理的信息现在还是很少。”张继科赞同的点头，“我对方司机的动机也持怀疑态度。”  
樊振东猛然想起自己没解开的密码，“我之前在方司机的办公室看到个有密码的盒子，没打开。”

“你可以第二轮的时候继续试试，大概就能知道方司机的话是不是真的。”马龙敲了敲桌子把大家的注意拉回来，“还有我发现了一个有趣的问题，就是那个解酒药的空瓶。”  
“你是怀疑甄经理的死因？”许昕问到。  
“我现在基本可以确定，甄经理的死因，是药。我们每个人都有时间在甄经理不在办公室的时候，换掉他抽屉里的解酒药。不论是毒药，还是因为酗酒跟其他的药所产生的反应，死因肯定是这个没错。”马龙饶有兴趣的挑起嘴角，“关键不在于药是什么，而在于目前明显提到的有病的几个人。”  
马龙的话让大家的表情都有点难以言喻。  
“目前有病，能跟药画上等号的有三个人。第一，张销售不用说了，我放在笔筒里的止疼片，我俩都知道。第二，周助理有感冒，中午也开了药。”马龙将眼光放在方博身上，“第三，我记得你之前说过，你头疼。”  
“这你都记得？”方博无奈，“没错，我那大茶缸子里头有个药瓶，我随手扔里面的。”  
马龙看了张继科一眼，张继科悻悻开口，“我照照片了，不过没打开看。”

“下一轮我要搜身我跟你说。”许昕泄气的往后靠在椅子上。

马龙往走回到自己的位置坐下，“最起码下一轮搜证给了你明确目标。”

 

【侦探公开投票】  
侦探需当众投出第一票。

 

“看不出来啊看不出来。”许昕最后站起身，“你们都深藏不露。”  
“从目前来看，我们有三条主线。第一条是关于车祸，目前牵扯到的人就是方司机。”许昕手里拿着第一轮投票的手铐，开始在投票箱前走来走去，“第二条是关于张销售在他职业最高峰的时候，因为手伤断送了他的职业生涯，这条线也不可避免的牵扯到龙技术；第三条就是关于技术部是否会被撤，这条线牵扯到龙技术甚至周助理；不过，周助理和樊实习的动机又太过微不足道。”

“我不可能为了不被录取就杀人啊对吧。”樊振东一脸的无辜，“我大不了换个工作呗。”  
“对呀。”周雨也摆出一副无辜脸，“我大不了就不干了嘛。”

“下一轮，咱们重点就是进一步的发现樊实习和周助理的线索。”许昕无视他俩的申诉，继续说道，“还有一个重点，我们所需要的是一个能够指向，他就是凶手的直接证据。”

“不过那都是第二轮的事。”张继科催促起来，“现在是你投票的时候了。”

“啊——”许昕拿着手铐抱着头，又开始痛苦的抉择，“每次这个最头疼！”

“第一轮而已。”方博笑着说，“放轻松投吧。”

许昕来来回回绕了好几圈，突然停在贴着“龙技术”的投票箱前面，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把手铐铐了进去。

马龙一瞬间睁大了眼睛，有些不可思议。  
“你这什么侦探？！”而本来一副看热闹表情的张继科差点没喷出一口血来。  
“我白给你分析了半天。”马龙无奈叹气，声音略有些委屈，“结果你投给了我？！”

许昕略微心虚的笑了笑，“第一轮只是试探啊，试探。”  
【单独陈述】  
许昕：就目前的情况，龙技术是唯一一个有着隐形双重动机的人，不仅仅是技术部裁撤的问题，龙技术办公室那么多他和张销售从小到大的合影，证明他俩关系确实非常要好的，所以在我看来，他俩动机也有可能是相关联的，当然，第一轮只是试探性投票，目前的证据线索都有限。

 

【第二轮现场搜证】  
六名玩家集体进入现场搜证。

樊振东首当其冲跑到方司机的办公室，把刚才未打开的那个盒子举了起来。  
“你们看你们看，就这个盒子。”他摇着手中的盒子招呼其他人，“我猜不到密码。”  
周雨和许昕凑过来，仔细研究了一番，也没打开。  
许昕冲着在龙技术办公室翻找的方博喊：“你密码多少？”  
“那能告诉你嘛！”方博直翻眼睛，不过还是提示了一句，“周围附近找找。”

周雨突然灵光一现，问道：“那个报纸呢？”  
樊振东找来报纸，周雨看了看报纸上的日期，输入密码，竟然真的打开了。  
里面赫然是一张存折。  
除了正常存取的开销外，有一笔50万的金额入账。  
“你怎么这么多钱？！”许昕再次问。  
“打开了？”方博终于从龙技术的办公室走出来，加入他们，“之前不就说了嘛，甄给了我们一大笔封口费。”  
“那你干嘛锁这么严实？”樊振东一副一定有鬼的样子看着他。  
“你家存折不锁起来，摆明面上。”方博倒是一副理直气壮。  
“……”樊振东无语。  
“好像有道理诶。”周雨挠挠头。

“比起这个，你看我找到了什么？”方博也拿着一张纸冲他们展开，“在龙技术的抽屉的夹缝里，藏得可严实。”  
又一张诊断书出现在他们面前，龙技术被诊断出神经衰弱，失眠症。  
许昕沉思了一会，突然抬头喊道：“你们都过来，我要搜身。”

五个人排队站在许昕面前，许昕皱着眉不知道怎么下手。  
“既然找出来龙技术的诊断书，那就从你开始吧。”  
张继科一步跨出去，“我来我来。”  
“你少来！”许昕开始翻龙技术的兜，西装的上衣兜里果然也有一个药瓶。  
“这也有。”许昕把药瓶举到所以人面前，“刚才你也没说。”  
“你们之前不是没发现，我就没说。”马龙有点抿着嘴有点想笑，“刚才要是找到那个诊断书我就拿出来了。”  
许昕接下来又在周雨的裤兜里也翻出一个药瓶，不过想起之前周雨说过自己感冒的话，也就不觉得奇怪了。  
“这个吧……其实我也有。”樊振东看着一个个都翻出瓶子来，也跑到自己的办公室的柜子里掏出一个小瓶子来，十分配合的交给了许侦探，“我闹肚子。”

许昕一瞬间更加郁闷，这下所有人都有药，又回到原点了。  
“你们把自己的药都拿过来我看看。”许昕掂了掂樊振东的药瓶。

五个瓶子一一展示在许昕面前，瓶子全部同样大小，没有标签。  
张继科的最轻，由于长期使用里面没剩下几片药；周雨的最满，可以看出来是新买的一瓶；樊振东的比较多，据他说是前前一天买的；马龙和方博属于偶尔使用，大概差不多都是小半瓶。  
许昕看完药瓶，依旧是不明所以。

“樊实习过来。”许昕打发走了其他人，冲樊振东招了招手，“别以为你自动交出瓶子我就不搜你身。”  
“这都让你看出来了？”樊振东笑，举起双手老实让许昕搜身。  
许昕在樊振东的西装内兜里，发现一把小钥匙。

“樊实习那儿有什么锁着的东西没？”许昕冲其他几个继续搜索的人问道。  
张继科正好在樊实习的办公室里捣腾，他四处看了看，“柜子里有个小抽屉是锁着的。”  
许昕把钥匙扔过去，樊振东吐了吐舌头，也赶紧跑了过去。

“诶对，张销售我刚在你兜里发现的手机你怎么又拿走了？”许昕看了看手边，也走了过去。  
“不是我的手机。”张继科不情不愿的把手机交出去，“这个是龙技术落在我这儿的。”  
“那也得交给我。”许昕拿过来开始翻看。

张继科用钥匙打开了樊实习的抽屉，看见里面的东西也不尽傻了眼。  
“小胖你藏得够深啊。”张继科一边说着一边翻看，周围的人听到动静也都聚集过来。  
“发现什么了？”马龙好奇开口。  
“咱们之前在方司机那儿看到的报纸，樊实习有另一份。”张继科炫耀的摇了摇手里的东西，“而且，这上面有被撞那个人的信息。”  
“哦？”周雨探头看过来，“还有一个录音笔？”

录音笔里面有两个人的声音，内容是就肇事逃逸顶罪这件事两个人在谈条件。  
所有人都用略带怀疑的眼神看着樊振东。  
“这是我录的，怎么在你那儿？！”方博满脸的不可思议。  
“我偷的。”樊振东有一丝懊恼的笑了笑，“既然你们发现了，我就告诉你们吧。当时车祸撞死的那个人，是我的老师，而且当时那场车祸跟我有很直接的关系。”

“我就说吧！”方博使劲拍了拍许昕的肩膀，“樊实习肯定不简单！”  
“你什么时候说过。”许昕嫌弃的瞪了方博一眼。  
马龙似乎想到什么，问樊振东：“你老师为了救你才被车撞到？”  
“没错。”樊振东点头，“当时是他推了我一把。”  
“所以你知道自首的那个人不是当时开车的人。”  
“我觉得不是，所以我就借实习的机会，来这里打探情况。”樊振东无辜的眨眨眼。

“看来我要单独问问你。”许昕怀疑的看了樊振东一眼，“不过在我单独审问之前，我还要问问龙技术。”  
“龙技术你在问甄关于张销售手伤是不是他造成的。”许昕举起手中的手机，短信界面显示出来，“而且他说就算是又怎么样，对吗？”  
“没错。”马龙无奈的叹了口气，“我发现甄经理一直在做关于电竞比赛的赌局，而且据说它曾经在一场比赛输了很大一笔钱，那场比赛就是张销售当时所在那个战队打的。”  
“所以说有可能是甄因为损失了一大笔钱，所以找人废了当时是战队主力的张销售的左手？”许昕问到。  
“有可能。”马龙点头，“但我并不能确定，所以只是在质问他。”  
“这么凶残？！”张继科一脸的惊讶。  
许昕反而一脸怀疑的盯着他，“你拿着龙技术的手机，你会不知道？”  
“我又没看他手机。”张继科理所当然回答。  
许昕感到头疼无比，他使劲儿揉了下自己的额头。  
“樊实习先跟我来吧。”

 

【侦探一对一审问】  
侦探拥有单独提审嫌疑人的权利。

许昕坐在会议桌的一头，挑着眉毛盯着樊振东。  
“昕哥，大侦探，有什么问题你就问吧。”樊振东咽了口吐沫，“你这样盯得我心里发毛。”  
“现在的情况对你很不利啊。”  
“我可以解释的。”樊振东抿了抿嘴。  
许昕没有说话，扬了扬下巴示意樊振东继续。

“我的确想过要杀他，但是我还没动手呢。”樊振东瞄了一眼许昕，看对方没什么表情，继续解释，“事故当天我从侧面大概看到那个司机的轮廓，但是我总觉得不像后来去自首的那个人，之后，方司机偶然说漏嘴，关于他叔替甄顶罪还有他偷偷录了录音那件事，我才确定的。”  
“那你本来的计划是什么？”许昕双手交叉抵上桌子,“为什么没动手？”  
“因为加班，我都要给前辈们泡咖啡的，所以我本来的打算是把药下在咖啡里，我给其他人送完咖啡之后，先去经理办公室看了下，他人没在，我就想等晚上开会之后再说。”  
“结果他先死了。”  
“对的。”  
许昕眯起眼睛，又问了一个问题。  
“那方司机说漏嘴的时候，还有别人听见吗？”  
“当时还有雨……额，不对，是周助理。”  
“那就是说周助理也是知道这件事的？”  
“知道的吧。”樊振东挠了挠头，语气不太确定。  
“那好，你帮我叫下方司机。”许昕再次靠回椅子。

樊振东在被单独审问的时候，方博正在周助理的办公室搜索。  
“不能啊，按以往的套路不可能只有这么点信息。”  
办公桌办公椅，文件柜都翻了一遍，却没有什么发现，方博疑惑的小声嘀咕。  
他环顾了下四周，最终趴下开始展开地毯式搜索。

方博把手伸到文件柜底下，想看看里面有没有掉落东西，却感觉文件柜的下方挨着他手背的地方有个小小的凹陷。  
他翻过手掌使劲往外面一拽，竟然拽出一个夹层来。

夹层里面有一个记事本。

“看我找到什么了！！”方博甩着手里的本子大喊，“隐藏这么深还有密码。”

张继科和马龙纷纷闻讯赶来，周雨伸头看了一眼，发现方博竟然在自己办公室的区域。  
“哎呀糟糕。”周雨自知不好，瘪了瘪嘴，“被找到了。”

“方司机！”这时樊振东从会议室出来，“侦探找你！”  
“密码就交给你们了。”  
方博无奈只好把记事本交给科龙二人，冲着他们说完就匆匆跑去会议室。

方博走进会议室，一坐下就给许昕说起了新进展：“我刚才找到周助理的新线索了。”  
“哦？什么线索？”许昕一下来了精神。  
“恩……不知道，有密码。”方博顿了顿，“刚找到你就找我了，我给龙队让他们研究去。”  
许昕叹口气：“我现在暂时可以排除你的嫌疑。”  
“恩恩，很英明。”方博连连点头。  
“那你现在有怀疑的对象没？”  
方博偏头沉思了一下，说：“就现在明了的线索，樊实习和张销售的嫌疑上升了，张销售明明拿着龙技术的手机，却说他没有看到龙技术和甄的短信。”  
“樊实习刚才跟我说，他其实有杀甄的打算，但是没有来得及实施。”许昕说。  
“他们俩肯定有个人说谎。”方博皱起眉头。  
“好，那你继续找找他俩的线索。”许昕拿起笔又放下，“再给我叫下龙技术吧。”

“你们找到什么了？”樊振东出了会议室就凑到科龙二人身边问。  
“周助理的记事本。”张继科把本子拿在手里，让马龙一一试密码。  
“雨哥！！他们找到你的本子啦！”樊振东冲着周雨叫。  
周雨不紧不慢的走过来，“找到啥本子了？”  
“这个。”樊振东指了指张继科手上的本子，“雨哥你密码是多少？”  
“……”周雨无语，“你问得这么直接，我不好回答啊。”  
“给个提示呗。”  
“生日。”  
“不对呀，我试过你生日。”马龙疑惑抬头。  
“……小胖的。”周雨眼神躲闪的说了句。

“雨哥你用我生日做密码？”樊振东惊讶的眨了眨眼，抿着嘴想笑又忍住的样子，“为啥呀？”  
周雨看他的表情一瞬间也很想笑，他拍了拍对方的头：“因为你可爱呀。”

张继科在一边挑着眉毛看戏，马龙把樊振东的生日输入，果然密码正确。  
记事本里都是日常的行程备忘记录什么的，不过中间倒是夹了一张照片。

“这不是樊实习和他老师的合照吗？”张继科看着照片不明所以，“怎么在你这？”  
“重点不是这个好吧。”马龙瞥了眼张继科，无奈的问，“你也认识樊助理的老师？”  
“认识呀。”樊振东理所当然的说，“我没说过吗？”  
“没有！”张继科敲了樊振东脑袋一下。

马龙没有说话，只是盯着周雨。  
“好吧好吧。”周雨实在受不住马龙的凝视，举手投降，“樊助理的老师跟我是从一个小镇子来的，他比我大，从小一直都挺照顾我，后来他去上大学之后就再没见过了，之后我也上了大学，就去城里面找过他几次，他那时候已经留校当老师，这张照片就是那时候我给他俩照的。”  
“你知道车祸的事吗？”  
“刚开始我不知道，后来樊实习来找我我才知道的。”

马龙还想再问，却听见方博喊他，“龙技术，侦探找。”

“头疼啊头疼。”一进会议室，马龙就看到许昕额头抵在桌子上抱怨，“再不当侦探了我。”  
马龙笑笑，在椅子上坐下，“有什么问题问吧。”  
“你怀疑谁？”许昕抬起头求助的问。  
“我们找到了周助理的新线索。”马龙把周助理的话原封不动的复述给了许昕。  
“你怀疑周助理？”  
“是，但是又觉得他的杀机不够充分。”马龙摇头，“不过有一点奇怪，他的密码用的是樊实习的生日。”  
“啊？”  
“所以樊周两人的杀人动机也可能是互通的。”马龙笃定的点头。  
“线索越多反而越不好判断。”许昕一个劲儿拍自己的额头。  
“没我事了吧。”马龙起身准备出门，“要我给你叫谁？”  
“周助理吧。”

周雨眨巴着大眼睛，老实的等待许昕问话。  
“装无辜是没有用的。”许昕点点桌子，“你最好老实交代。”  
“什么叫装无辜，我本来就是无辜的。”周雨继续眨着眼睛，“想问什么你都可以问。”  
“你为什么用樊实习的生日做密码？”  
“他可爱呀。”周雨说完自己也觉得不可信，“我和他老师都把他当亲弟弟一样疼行不行？”

“但是你也知道甄是让别人顶罪这事。”  
“我之前并不知道车祸这件事，因为我从工作之后很久没有见过樊实习和他老师了，直到樊实习进公司之前我甚至不知道原来的司机为什么走的。”周雨耸了耸肩，“后来我也是听到方司机不小心说的，但是我并不能确定，毕竟没有证据。”  
“樊实习并没有把那个录音笔给你听过？”  
“没有。”  
“……好吧。”许昕审视了下周雨的表情，“你给我叫下张销售吧。”

张继科大喇喇的往椅子上一坐，催促起来，“有什么话快点问。”  
许昕心里翻了个白眼，“你现在嫌疑重大。”  
“我嫌疑还大？！”张继科偏头，略微觉得不可思议。  
“当然，你拿着龙技术的手机。”  
“我没看。”  
“你也许在说谎。”许昕摸了摸下巴，“你就从没怀疑过？”  
“也不能说完全没怀疑过。”张继科耸了耸肩膀，“公司人多口杂总有些传言出来。但是我不是龙技术，上去就质问人家，人能告诉你？”  
“所以你就直接干掉他。”  
“……还能不能好好聊天。”

 

【第二次集中推理】  
搜证后，六名玩家总结推理思路。

六个人在会议室里面面相觑，一时空气陷入沉默。  
“唉……”许昕长叹一口气，打破了沉默的氛围，“第二轮搜证，除了新发现的关于周助理的线索，再没有什么新的发现。”  
“但是只是给我们增添了一名嫌疑人而已。”马龙撑着脸说。  
“我们一定还遗漏了什么关键性的证据。”

“在我看来，我比较能排除嫌疑的唯一一个人，就是方司机。”许昕拍了拍就坐在他旁边的方博的肩膀，“从这个案件看来，你是真傻。”  
方博拍桌而起，刚想反驳，又被许昕按了回去。  
“在这起案件中，有主要的两条线，与车祸这条线密切相关的是，樊实习，周助理。”许昕将手中的笔扔在桌子上，“樊实习说他确实有杀甄的想法，但是还未来得及实施；周助理与樊实习还有当时车祸的受害人都有密切的关系，他也有很明确的杀人动机。  
而另外一条线，甄由于经济上的损失，就指使他人废掉一个正值巅峰期的电竞运动员的职业生涯，所以相关人张销售和龙技术都不能逃脱嫌疑。”

“但是在我看来，明显车祸这条线的杀机要比我们这边更重。”马龙看了看自己手中的笔记，“我有一个问题想问下周助理，关于樊实习想要杀甄这件事你知道吗？”  
周雨在脑海中搜索了下，回答道：“不知道。”  
马龙咬着笔杆点头，没再说话。  
“我也有个问题。”周雨举起手，“我想问问张销售，我们公司几乎都在传言关于甄经理在设电竞比赛的赌局这件事，你是不是也听到过？”  
张继科老实点头：“确实听到过，我也跟侦探说了，我确实怀疑过我手受伤的原因，但是我并没有实质证据。”  
“没有实质证据，并不代表你就不会杀他。”方博插话。  
“我看起来像是那种一言不合就动杀机的人吗？”  
“像。”樊振东笑着回答。  
“这天儿没法聊了。”张继科气闷的将笔撇向桌子，双手抱臂。  
气氛瞬间有点凝重，直到马龙安抚的拍了拍张继科的手臂，才有所缓和。

“总之，不管是哪一条线，我们每个人都有作案时间及作案工具。”许昕拍了拍手，“我想现在大家在心里都有了凶手的人选，投票吧。”

 

【单独投票】  
玩家逐一进行非公开投票。

方博站在投票箱前，把手里的手铐掂了又掂，他来来回回走了几圈，嘴里不停嘀咕。  
“每个人都像凶手，但我一直最怀疑的还是你。”  
他在“张销售”的票箱前站定，非常坚定的把手铐铐了进去。

方博之后进来的是许昕。  
“好难选。”许昕依旧游移不定，“上一轮我投给了龙技术，这一轮我是应该执着下去，还是跑票呢？”  
许昕说完，终于在一个投票箱前站定。  
“樊实习，就是你了。”

周雨进来之后十分洒脱，他拿着手铐冲镜头笑了笑，便把手铐铐了进去，一点都不拖泥带水。  
樊振东排在周雨之后，他也没有太多的犹豫，“我相信雨哥跟我是无辜的，所以我决定把票投给……张销售。”

马龙随后进入投票间，他拿着手铐倚在身后的会议桌上，面冲“周助理”的投票箱。  
“这次我几乎可以确定凶手。”马龙笃定的说道，“虽然我们所有人都有作案时间以及作案工具，大家也似乎都认为药瓶里药最少的张销售嫌疑很大，但是我却不这么认为。我们并没有在别处找到那个空瓶中的解酒药是否还有残留，那么我反而觉得药瓶最满的周助理嫌疑更大，并且一个感冒的人，一般是不会吃海鲜类的食物的。”  
说着便将手中的的手铐，铐进了投票箱。

最后一个则是张继科。  
“虽然我很不想投你。”张继科冲着贴“周助理”名字的投票箱说着，“但是，以我和龙之前的默契以及精准的直觉，我肯定是你没错！”

 

【真相公开】

“有一种~不祥的预感~”  
樊振东噗一声笑出来：这是什么歌？

许昕：我们的主题歌。

方博：我们每期的必唱曲目。

周雨：看来你们正确率堪忧啊。

许昕：好了，今天欢迎我的师兄弟们来到咱们的节目，鼓掌！

方博：要说上一个案子是世界级的，那这一次就是地表最强级的，周雨和小胖第一次参加我们的节目感受如何啊？

樊振东：感觉你们套路太深。

周雨：节目组也很用心，代入感很强。

马龙：对，我上一期也是这么觉得。

许昕：这次我们要是没投对凶手，那位必须请客了。

方博：应该还是你请客，你侦探。

许昕：我请我请，现在我们来听一下这期案件的真相吧！

画外音：明星探案推理游戏《明星大侦探》的第十六个案件，在《游戏人生》的事件中获得最多指控的嫌疑人到底是谁，现在公开投票结果。首先公开获得零票的安全玩家。

方博再次跨前一步，做了个胜利的手势。

画外音：得到零票的是，方司机。

“谢谢！谢谢！”方博鞠躬致意，“再一次，我仍然是个好人。”

许昕伴随着稀稀拉拉的掌声，点头说道：“认证认证，你是真傻。”

方博气闷：“滚！”

画外音：所有嫌疑人中，收到三票，被指控为嫌疑人的是，张销售。

马龙低头捂嘴，没忍住笑出了声。

“又、是、我！！！”张继科差点没喷出血来，满脸委屈的看向马龙“为什么又、是、我！！我是长得像凶手还是怎么着！！”  
马龙笑的不行，“这次我可没投你。”

画面回放，方博，周雨和樊振东都将票投给了张继科。

张继科没看到马龙投他，稍微好受了点，不过依旧很无语的再一次被众人推进了象征“监狱”的铁笼。  
“不——”张继科双手抱头靠在栏杆上，“我是冤枉的——”  
马龙走过去安抚的拍着张继科的胳膊，说道：“哎呦委屈死了，这下又没有金条了。”

画外音：明星探案推理游戏《明星大侦探》的第十六个案件，在《游戏人生》的事件中被指控的张销售，真的是他杀了人吗？

除了马龙之外，“监狱”外的人都作出胜利的姿势等待结果宣布。

画外音：结论就是，各位检举犯人，失败！

一瞬间，所有人都瞪大了眼睛，张继科摇着栏杆，大喊：“我都说我是冤枉的！！”

“不是他？”樊振东疑惑不解的看向周雨，“那是谁？”  
“哎呀，我也觉得不是他。”许昕摇摇头，指着方博说道，“我许神探，一世英名毁于一旦。”

画外音：那真正的凶手就是……周助理。

“什么？！”樊振东目瞪口呆，“雨哥你骗我！”  
“那我还不是为了你嘛。”周雨笑嘻嘻的跨前一步，也做了鞠躬致意的动作：“谢谢大家，谢谢大家的金条。”

画外音：现场遗漏的有关真凶的关键性线索是，周助理药瓶中，混有两种不同的药片。

“我就觉得他的药瓶肯定不对。”马龙懊恼的偏了下头，“一般就算是新买的药，也不会那么满的。”  
“也就是说原来的解酒药也在你的药瓶里。”许昕也拍了下手，“哎呀，我就打开看了眼，没仔细看里面的药片。”

“没错，我是故意第一个发现案发现场的，这样我就有时间把我之前换掉的解酒药倒回我的药瓶。”周雨一边从箱子里拿金条一边说，“之前昕哥说是检查药瓶的时候，没给我吓死。”  
“那你杀他的理由就是为了小胖？”方博抽着嘴角问道。  
“那是，我那么喜欢他，那么疼他。”周雨抱着金条直乐，“当然不能眼睁睁看他断送大好前途，反正我也想报仇。”  
“雨哥……”樊振东瘪着嘴，有些哭笑不得。  
“没事啊胖儿。”周雨抱着金条招呼樊振东往外走，“哥赢了请你吃好吃的，对不起啦，科哥。”  
樊振东一听，也乐颠颠的跟着周雨走了，朝张继科挥挥手，头也没回。

“喂，那我这被冤枉的就只能待在这了？”张继科气闷的看着完全把他忽略的众人。  
“对不起了哥。”方博撇撇嘴，摆了摆手朝外走去，“谁让你长得就像凶手呢？”  
“节哀节哀。”许昕也很不走心的说完就走。

“要不我在这陪你吧。” 依然只剩马龙一个人站在“监狱”外握着张继科的手。  
“算了，你走吧。”张继科有点舍不得，“这一会就黑了。”

伴随着张继科“手里呀捧着窝窝头”的歌声，马龙再一次一步三回头的走了。

 

感谢《明星大侦探》专属手机荣幸77对本节目的大力支持。  
荣幸77手机，明星探案必备神器。

——end——


End file.
